Ashley of the Opera
by Muted Rainbow
Summary: Ashley Spinelli auditions for Webber's Phantom of the Opera at her local theatre. Will new relationships flourish? Or will it kill the old ones? Read and find out.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Recess Characters or anything from Phantom of the Opera. Everything in this story was typed by my own hand, nothing was copied and pasted. The only thing I own is the title and then my plot, since I haven't seen it done anywhere else. Recess belongs to Disney and Phantom to Andrew Lloyd Webber.

**Ashley of the Opera**

**Chapter 1: The Audition**

A curvaceous goddess paced back and forth in the wings of the Chalamo Community Theatre, a rolled up script in her hands. Her hands were sweaty and the script was becoming rather damp. Her black hair hung down her back, curled slightly at the tips. She wore a simple black skirt that stopped at mid calf and a deep crimson sleeveless top. She sighed softly, awaiting her turn. Ashley Spinelli had an audition to master.

She had heard about the audition for Andrew Lloyd Webber's _"Phantom of the Opera"_ a few weeks ago. It had been her favorite musical since her trip to New York when she was a mere sixth grader. This senior in high school was extremely well versed in the famous musical's history, music and script, but she was still extremely worried.

She spent hours pouring over her lines. She spent hundreds of dollars on voice coaching to achieve the perfect singing voice. She had to soar above the highest of sopranos with her tone quality and expression. She had to become her character. She had to become Christine Daae. There was only one other who could possibly beat her, and that was Ashley Q. Ashley Q. had been in theatre for as long as Spinelli could remember. She was always winning theatre awards. Spinelli just had to beat her.

The whole gang had been skeptical of her for a few years now. Everyone had grown up and some had gone off on a tangent. TJ was the captain of the football team, yet was also in theatre. Gretchen was due to be Valedictorian in a few months, when May rolled around. Vince was captain of the Basketball team and the Baseball team. Gus turned out to be one of the most popular guys in school, with his successful band (The Whomps) tagging along behind him. Mikey was involved in everything artistic, including winning an award from the state for his latest sculpture.

A burst of applause brought her back into reality. Ashley Q came off the stage, smirking. "Good luck, Spinugly, you're going to need it." She said, turning her nose to the air and storming off into the wings.

Ashley Spinelli rolled her eyes and inhaled sharply. Had they just called her name?

She walked out onto the stage to find TJ Detweiler coming out of the wings from stage left. Her eyes widened. She didn't know she was going to have to act with him.

"Please turn to page 57 in your scripts. I'd like you two to read the dialogue between Christine and Raul."

Spinelli and TJ nodded, waiting for a cue from the director.

TJ began, "Little Lotte let her mind wander"

Spinelli laughed softly, "You remember that too?"

"Little Lotte thought, am I fonder of dolls…"

"Or of goblins or shoes…" Spinelli chimed in, "or of riddles or frocks," she continued.

TJ smiled, "Those picnics in the attic… or of chocolates."

Spinelli gazed up into his eyes and a look of remorse covered her face, "Father playing the violin…"

TJ took his hands in hers, "As we read to each other dark stories of the North."

The two had been moving steadily across the stage toward one another while reciting lines. Neither had even been looking at the script.

Before Spinelli could utter her next line, the director called them to a halt. "Very nice," he said. "I could really feel the emotion between you two. Now, if you'll turn to page 62, I'd like to hear you on this score."

The conductor of the orchestra stood at the ready and a thrilling tune invaded Spinelli's ear. It was her favorite piece from the musical.

"Ashley, Sing for Christine, Theodore, For the Phantom, please." He shouted over the orchestra.

Ashley took in a deep breath and let her voice carry to the heavens. She began…

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice which calls to me and speaks my name."

She let her voice soar higher as she entered into a trance-like state.

"And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside my mind."

TJ erupted in a beautiful baritone that Ashley had never heard before. It snapped her out of character. If it was humanly possible, her chin would be touching the ground. She was uttlerly amazed that the gorgeous male voice was coming out of TJ.

"Sing once again with me our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet." He began, the manipulation in his voice showing through.

He could see the look of amazement on Spinelli's face. No one knew of his hidden talent. The boy could sing.

"And though you turn from me to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside your mind…"

A round of applause erupted from the crowd. The director stood and thanked TJ and Spinelli and told them that the results would be posted the next day. TJ and Ashley in return thanked him and walked back into the wings, via stage right.

---------

After the audition, TJ and Ashley had split their separate ways, speaking not another word to one another. Ashley curled up onto her bed with her diary. It was an old journal elegantly bound in fabric from an orange sari that she had purchased on a trip to India with her parents.

_Dear Diary,  
_

_Wow. Auditions were today. I cannot believe it, TJ was there. I had no idea that with his football schedule that he would find time to even consider trying out for _Phantom_. I think I nailed my audition today, but we'll see. It felt good acting opposite of TJ. I hope I get Christine. I wouldn't mind being Carlotta or Meg, but I've always dreamed of being Christine. Please, please. Oh hey, it's 11:11. You know what that means. Time to make a wish. _

"I wish I have the strength to become whichever character I am placed as, to play her to my full extent." Spinelli said aloud and then continued writing.

_I have to try and get some sleep. If I don't, I'll be useless tomorrow. Good nite, and wish me luck!_

Spinelli lay down on her bed and sighed, drifting off to dream of the Phantom of the Opera.

---------

She was late. Results were posted hours ago! Spinelli hurried out bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Grabbing her flip-flops as she ran out the door, she sped to her car to drive to the Chalamo theatre. She was the only one there when she arrived. The theatre was deserted. A single sheet of white paper hung on the door of the theatre.

**Cast List for Webber's _Phantom of the Opera_**

Carlotta……………………Ashley Quinlain

Piangi………………………Mikey Blumburg

Firmin……………………...Gary Relent

Andre………………………Evan Terra

Meg………………………...Michele Nichols

Madame Giry……………...Sayuri Nikita

Reyer……………………….Lloyd Martin

Lefevre……………………..Gene Smithe

Raul…………………………TJ Detweiler

The Phantom……………...Michael Barner

Christine…………………..._Ashley Spinelli_

Chorus……………………...Megan Griffin, Martin Suns, Li Yu Phong, Lawrence Michael…

But Ashley saw no other names but hers. And right next to it… Christine. She could not speak. She had won. She would be playing Christine Daae.

Ashley's dream had finally come true.


End file.
